Pokemon Rangers
by ugjhmb
Summary: This is To make up for them not having Pokemon Ranger's Shows. XD Not good at Summarys.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Rangers: I was riding my bike down to Prof. Holly's Lab and then i

see an exploshin some where up ahead. "WE NEEDED THOSE STYLERS FOR THE NEW

RANGERS!" some one was yelling inside the lab. "whats going on?" i ask parking

my bike. "AHH, THE NEW RANGER!" he yells. (To the Pinchers) "HEY YOU, GIVE BACK

THOES STYLERS!" i yelled chasing there ballon. "I think i could help" said Prof.

Holly. "Puffin, Come out and help!" she yells. Puffin come out of the ball in a

big blue shape. "Puffin use FlameThrower!" Prof. Holly yells. Puffin hits the

ballon with FlameThrower, and the Z.Z Flyers come crashing down. "Good work

Puffin!" Prof. Holly says petting puffin, whoes holding 4 Stylers. "Here you go,

yound lady." said handing me one styler. "Come inside." siad Holly.

When i whent to look back the Pinchers where gone.

"Now, you fininly made it, Ben." Said Holly after she explained What missions where. "I'm sorry, i got caught up With my last mission." He said enturing

the room. "You 2 will be partners for this mistion, Like last time in oblivion, In the kendo region you will meet Another ranger named Jack Walker." A Blond Dude

Walked in the room. "Hello, you can call me Jacky." he said, the dissapeared. "HOW?" Me and Ben said. "That was just a holigram, Now you should be off

to the Kenod rigoin." Said . "Yes, Ma'am!" We said going outside. "So do you know how to catch a Starapter to fly?" Ben asked me. "No, This is my

firts day here." I said. "Well then first thing's first, Let's get a Starapter!" Ben said running up the path to the forest. "Wait up!" i said catching up with him.

_"It all started when the pinchers came to my home, Oblivion. I was walking back to the Village, From the Wireless tower, humming to my self. _ "I should stop by Booker, to see how the pichu's are." I said alowed to my self. When i got there abunch of flying things where suroundeing the Pichues. I picked up a coconut, and amed it at a red guy

and throught it. "Now, i will catch-(Hits him) Ouch!" he yelled, turning around. "Who are you, and what do you want with the pichues?" i asked. "Well,well,well, you should

Learn your manners, My name is Red eyes, and this is Blue eyes," He said. "And we are the Pinchers." said Blue eyes. "Never heard of you!" I said at them. "Stop right

there!" Said a voice coming from the forest. A Pokemon ranger came out. "So you showed up, trying to stop our plans, Go Charmander, Fight them!" red eyes said and

the battle begun. "Go Styler!" the boy said, a Spining top like thing shot out and was rounding the pokemon, till the pokemon stoped and whent away. "No, You will not stop me, i will be back." Red eyes said leaving with the pinchers and blue eyes. "Hey, thanks for stoping them."The boy said. "My names Ben." Ben said. "Hi i'm Nicole,Why did they want the pichues?" i asked. "I should get going, but you should come be a ranger too, we need a strong ranger like you." Ben said. "I think i will." I said folling him to the Uoin, a ship. _"I know leaving my home and the pokemon behind was a big deal, but i could help pokemon around the world, To adventure, To help the Pok'emon world, as a ranger."_

Nicole and Ben running into the forest to catch pokemon, As a Pok'emon Ranger, to save people and pokemon every where, thats where it all began.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Pokemon/Pokemon Rangers. I do own my OC Nicole, she was named after my freind XD

Hope you like it~ Plz Review, and tell me what you think!

**_EPISODE 2:_**  
"Ben where are you?" i called out walking, tired of running. "Shh..Over here." Ben whispered. i followed him behind a tree and out in a open field there was a Starapter flying around. "I have one alredy but you need a way to fly, you saw how i caught that other pokemon, and you read the guide when you where wating at the lab." Ben said pushing me tourd the pokemon.  
I ran to the pokemon, "Styler Go!" I said as the styler whent out, like ben did, i swung it round and round in a circle.  
Then it flashed, the styler came back and the pokemon, Starapter, came to me, i petted it's head. "Wow, you got it on your first try, it took me Five times my first time!" Ben called coming over with his Starapter. "now we need to fly, right?" you asked. "Ya, so we are going to Kendo." Ben said, smiling. "I have always wanted to go to kendo!" you said Happly jumping on Starapter, and flying like your free.

"There! Lokk right there!" Ben yelled to me. I flew off to the port. "Thank you, Starapter!" i said as the pokemon flew away. Ben did the same. "Well your landing was good, now lets find Jacky." Ben said running towred a big ship. I ran off after him. "Hey, do you know a Jacky?" Ben siad takling to a woman that had a red bandana on her head. "Jacky? Yes, you two must be The other Ranges! Come in." She siad and we followed her in to the ship. "Jacky there here!" she yeeled. "HA, you must be Nicole, and ben! Nice to meet you." Jacky said. "So whats the problem?" Ben asked. "The Pinchers are Trying to capture Manify." Jakcy said going into a room with a map. "Please you have to help." said the girl, "By the way i'm May." She siad. "Good to meet you, and we will help." Ben said, "Your not a ranger, so why are you helping Manify?" i asked. "Well i have a special bond with manifey, from a while ago, he called my mama." She said looking thoutfully. "That must have been lovely." i said. "Now how about some lunch before we start?" Ben asked, when his stomich grumbled. "Sure follow me." May said giggling.

After lunch Jacky asked how i became a Ranger, we told the story. "Wow, so there are two leaders? This makes it alot harder." Jacky said. "Ben come in." said Ben's styler. "Ben here," Ben replied. "How is everything going?" asked. "There are two leaders, and we found May that has a bond bettween Manifey, We had soup, it was the beat thing ever with a side of-" I cut him off. "Every thing is fine right now." Everyone giggled. "Well, when you get to the next port you will find some old freinds of Jacky and May, And a crew." Holly said. "Sounds good, we will report back with information when we get any." Ben said and closed the styler. "Old freinds, does he mean the Family that we traveld with last time to meet Manifey?" Jacky asked. "We willl find out after i have another bowel!" Ben said, giggling. "You mean when we get there." Everyone siad gigling. "Oops, thats what i men't." Ben said grining.


End file.
